The things I do for love
by Erbear09
Summary: I sacrifce my self everyday to keep you happy. A thank you would be nice.". This will be a Cam and there is some good old Sam/Melanie sister love
1. The things I do for Love

AN: So this story has been in my head for a while, so I finally decided to stop being lazy and write it. It is a pretty dark story for me to be writing, but I hope that it is not too terrible. This will eventually be a Cam story of course. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the sick ideas in my head. Oh and the voices I hear sometimes 

I once read somewhere that fear is an emotional response to a threat. A basic survival mechanism occurring in response to pain or threat of danger. I find that aggression is my response to danger. I don't usually think before I attack and that gets me into trouble from time to time. Okay all the time, but nothing significant comes from it. I break a nose here, bust a lip there but nothing like this has ever happened. I think I may have over reacted a little this time. Or maybe not. If you grew up the way I did you would probably have reacted to the situation the same way that I did. I still can't shake off the guilt that is currently plaguing me. I like to think that the world owes me for the fucked up hand it dealt me early on. As much as I try to feel that way and play the victim and hate the world my sister always reminds me that there are good people out there and that I am worth something. I don't believe her but it makes her happy when I "listen" to her, so I oblige.

Speaking of my sister I hope she is going to be okay with everything that happened. It's not as if she hasn't seen worse than this. I love her to death and I would do anything for her ,but sometimes I wish she would toughen up just a little. I may have babied her a little too much when we were kids, which is pretty funny because she is five minutes older than me, but she is the fragile one so I have to take care of her. I always have and I always will. Just like I did when we were going through hell, and when we had to leave. I protected her because that is all I know how to do. That is all I'll ever need to do until she doesn't need me anymore. I have faced the fact that she is moving up in this world and I will be stuck in the trailers wasting my life away. But that is the way things were meant to be I guess. I wish it weren't but I am not smart enough to attend a Harvard nor do I have the extra money to pay for my education as well as hers.

Okay I went off topic for a bit, sorry. So I was telling you about how I screwed up. I may have attacked some guy tonight, but hear me out before you judge. Melanie, my sister, and I decided to go out tonight and celebrate her getting straight A's this semester. Now usually I don't give a fuck about anyone's grades but this is my sister so I care very much. She was rambling on and on as she does when she is excited when some guy walks over to her and tries to talk to put the moves on her or whatever the hell he was doing. He interrupted her right in the middle of her story. As I said before, I am very protective of her. I interrupt the douche bag and try to tell him to fuck off but he seems to have finally noticed me and the fact that Melanie and I are identical twins. For some reason guys get excited over that. It's not like we are going to have a threesome. I love women but I'm not going to fuck my sister. That is just plain gross. Even my morals are better than that and that is not saying much. But anyway this clown tries to proposition us for a threesome. Typical man. We turn him down immediately, well I do because Melanie is not the best person to have in a high stress situation, and she just sits there and stares at her fingers like they are the most interesting thing in the world. The guy really isn't taking a hint and I'm starting to get pissed off. I feel Melanie's hand grab onto mine, she knows far too well how dangerous I am when I get pissed and I am almost to that point. I need Jesus right about now. I managed to stay calm for five whole minutes, which is really good for me. All of my reserve flew to pieces when that dick decided it was okay for him to grope my fucking sister. It is on now.

I am not one to attack spur of the moment when it comes to Mel, I am smart about my revenge when it is all to protect her. I surprised myself tonight with how fast I came up with plan. I whisper over to Melanie and tell her to get us some more drinks while I took care of the guy. To most people I would have sounded as if nothing was wrong with me. I seemed calm and a little flirtatious with the little asshole. Melanie could see right through it but still did as I asked. Once she was engulfed in the sea of drunken jocks that had accumulated in front of the bar I leaned over, put my hand on his forearm and whispered in his ear. I told him I though he was sexy and that he and I should go some place quiet to talk. I saw him visibly shiver as I leaned back in my seat. He grabbed my hand and we bolted out the door. He looked around for any place that would qualify as quiet for us to go to. He spotted a dark alleyway and I let him drag me into it. As soon as we are out of hearing range he unbuttons his pants and pulls out his already erect penis. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a condom and slips it on. He gives me this weird looking grin and makes his way over to me. I give him a devilish back and I reach for his member. He thought I would stroke it, instead I wrapped my hand around it as tight as I could. The guy let out a hellish scream and fell to his knees. I held him even tighter and lowered my mouth to his left ear. I told him that if he ever touched my sister again that I would make sure it was the last thing that he ever did. I let go of him and moved back about a foot to see the damage I had done. Without warning I then proceeded to kick him in his groin repeatedly. After the fifth kick the dumbass finally found enough sense to cover him self. Guys are such idiots. I would have continued but I heard Melanie call my name. I don't like to do these things in front of her, she saw a lifetimes worth when we were little.

"Sam? What are you doing to him?" I really thought she was supposed to be the smart one but then she asks things like that. I like to think it is pretty obvious what I am doing.

"Go back inside Mel. I will take care of him. You don't have to worry about anything."

"No. I'm not going inside, let him go."

I heard her voice crack a bit during that last part. She is going to start crying any minute now. I let the douche go, but not before I throw a few threats about what would happen if he told anyone what happened. I pull Mel into a tight hug and rub tiny circles on her back, it is the on"

"No. I'm not going inside, let him go."

I heard her voice crack a bit during that last part. She is going to start crying any minute now. I let the douche go, but not before I throw a few threats about what would happen if he told anyone what happened. I pull Mel into a tight hug and rub tiny circles on her back; it is the only way to get her to stop crying. I felt my shoulder become wet, now I'm positive she is crying.

"How could you do that? I hate you Sam! You always ruin everything. Can't you ever think of what someone else is feeling and not about yourself all of the time?"

"I can't fuck believe you right now. I care about you and that is all I need to do for right now. I was protecting you from that guy. He could have hurt you if I wasn't here. Would it kill you to ever thank me for all that I do for you?" I regretted that last part as soon as I said it, but there was no taking it back. No matter how much I didn't mean it, I said it and there was no going back.

"Oh so now I'm just some burden. You do nothing for me Sam. Nothing! You just sit in your trailer all day and wait for me to get out of classes so you can come to my dorm and bother me."

"Don't throw Harvard in my face. I would love to go but I can't because I'm to busy paying for you to go. I live in the trailer because with your tuition I can't afford any thing else. I have to lie, cheat and steal my way everyday to keep you there. I would have told you before but you would have told me not to pay all that money. I made up that scholarship I told you about. It's just me working my ass off for you. I do it because you are my sister and I love you."

Melanie stood in her spot mouth agape trying to process what I had just said or more like screamed at her. It was strange because I have never yelled at her before but I just couldn't take her looking down a=on me anymore. She needed to know the truth. So you see there is my mistake I got angry and yelled at my sister then told her part of my secret. I don't think she is ready for the rest of it yet.

"Sam, I had no idea. If I did then I would be more grateful, I swear. You don't have to do it anymore, or at least not by yourself. I can help and work with you. Where do you work by the way.?"

"I don't think I should tell you that. You will hate me if you know what I did." It is true she would hate me. I'm not exactly proud of it, but it pays her bills.

"Come on Sam; just tell me, it is okay I am going to love you no matter what."

"I am a call girl." I spoke so quietly that I'm sure she could barely hear me.

"You are a call girl?" Yeah he heard me alright.

"The reason I wanted to come to this bar is because one of my clients is coming here. I was going to wait for you to leave and met up with her."

"Who is it.?" What the hell is she thinking? I just told her I'm pretty much a prostitute and she is being so cool about it.

"Why do you want to know? It doesn't concern you. Just go back to your dorm."

I didn't realize Melanie was holding my purse until she started rummaging through it. She pulled out a brown envelope and rifled through it only stopping when she saw a picture and a name.

"Carly Shay. Looks like I'm going to be you for tonight. I won't let you go through this all alone. If this is what you have to do, then I will do the same."

What the fuck?

AN: Tell me what you think. Should I continue yes or no? Reviews Reviews Reviews . Subliminal messages. LOl.


	2. Survivalism

This is just fucking great. Melanie wants to be a call girl. What the hell is wrong with her? I'm the good for nothing screw up, not her.

"Melanie, I'm not letting you do this to this is just fucking great. Melanie wants to be a call girl. What the hall is wrong with her? I'm the good for nothing screw up, not her.

"Melanie, I'm not letting you do this to yourself." With both of us working we would make more money but, I just can't do that to her. She is too precious for this kind of life.

"I'm your older sister; I can do what ever I want and you can't do anything about it." She gave me a stern look and began to walk away. As much as that look scared me I had to keep her from completing what ever mission she planned out in her head. I hate it when she gets like this. All "I'm the older sister, what I say goes" We all know that is so not the case.

"Yes Mel, you are the older one but, I told you that I'm not letting you do this and that is final." She starts to frown at me give me those puppy dog eyes. Any other time they would most likely have worked, but not today.

"But Sammy, I don't want you to do this for me. But you are so stubborn that you will keep at it, so if you have to do it so will I. No pun intended." This is why I love her. She tries her best to look out for me just like I do for her. I may be more affective but, at least she is trying. Right?

"No! End of discussion. You are not going to go in there and sell yourself. Neither am I. Lets got you home, someone has a big test tomorrow." I change the subject to school, something I know she loves to talk about. And it works like a charm; she is talking a mile a minute about the thesis paper she just wrote the other day. I lead us out of the dark alley way and into the direction of the cabs lined up next on the street. I open the door for her, pay the taxi man and give him directions to her dorm.

"So you are not going in there with the client?" Leave it to Mel to be thorough. I give her a reassuring smile and kiss on the cheek.

" Yes Mel." Two little words never burned so much coming out of my mouth. I hate lying to her but, she needed the tuition money and IU had to get it.

After my sister was in the car and I was sure she was out of sight I raced back in to the bar, picture in hand searching for my next customer.

With my search around the bar failing I sat on the bar stool closest to the entrance so I could spot her as soon as he walked in. I studied the picture for a bit to get familiar so I didn't have to look down every ten seconds. This Carly girl was amazingly beautiful. She had long brunette hair, alabaster skin and eyes I could stare at for hours. Why would she need a call girl? There is no way she couldn't get a date on her own. I mean, girl is a freaking ten. Like off the charts off hotness. The only perk of my job; I get to sleep with hotties and get paid for it. The only bad side is that you get to see how much your soul is worth to other people, which isn't really much. Enough with all this talk, I think I just saw her walk in.

I feel like a stalker. I'm following some chick with long, dark hair. I am not even sure if it is the girl that I'm waiting for. She walks to the bathroom area and I quickly follow. Just before she enters the door to the ladies room, she turns around slightly, maybe feeling that she was being followed. I catch a glimpse of her face and it is not of the one that I am looking for. I guess I'm a little disappointed, I have never had to wait this long before and patients are not my finest quality. I'm brought out of my thoughts by the ringing of my cell phone. I open it immediately recognizing the illuminated number that appeared.

"Angel, what's wrong." Angel is my roommate, or trailer mate. Other than Melanie, she is the only friend that I have.

"What's wrong? Are you kidding me? You drank all the fucking Mountain Dew!"

"I didn't drink it, asshole. That little whore you brought home last night did." Angel has a habit of picking up the wrong girls. Cute ones, but crazy.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling her names? Anyway, how do you know she is a whore? Oh let me guess, she is one of your co workers." Okay no that fucking hurt. Angel knows why I do this job. I hate it when she throws it in my face. I know she doesn't mean it, she is just full of rage because the Mountain Dew is gone but it still hurts me.

"I'll buy you some more on the way home okay?" I had to admit defeat because it is impossible to win an argument against her. Trust me, I have tried.

"Alright, but make sure you get me chocolate cookies too. I have to go do homework so call me when your dirty deed is done." She is so easy to please sometimes. With all of Angel's nonsense I didn't even notice the cute brunette walk through the door until she tapped me on the shoulder.

"Are you Samantha?"She looked at me with unsure eyes; I had to put her out of her misery.

"Yeah I am. And you are?" I try to make these jobs feel a little less cheap and pretend that it is my first time hearing about them and that I was just someone they brought back from the club and not someone that was hired to give them makes me feel better about myself. She shakes my hand and takes a seat next to me while giving me another shy grin.

"I am Carly. Shay. Carly Shay." How very bond of her. I think we will have lots of fun.

"I'm not sure how this is suppose to happen. Do I hand you the money now or what?" She looks away embarrassed but I give her what I hope is a sweet smile. I hate being reminded how little I'm worth to people. I'm sure she meant no harm but, it still hurts.

"Don't worry I'll take care of you." She smiles back again. Damn this girl likes to smile. I do it back but start to get this unnerving feeling as if something is going to happen. I look at Carly one more time and all bad thoughts wash away.

AN: Sorry about any mistakes, they are all mine. I just wanted this chapter to clear some things up. The next will be better I promise.


	3. Crush

**A/N**: Hey Reddragon666 here! I am currently collaborating with Erbear09 on this story. Here is chapter three. I hope ya'll like it!

**Crush**

"Oh you can pay me later, if you like. That way maybe you can, decide how much it was all worth." I laugh and turn away rather embarrassed. She looks at me and stands up

and starts heading for the door before she asks "Would you like a drink, Samantha?" I stand up and reply "Sure." We head for the bar that minute. We start drinking and talking

and before I knew it, two hours had passed. Carly then asked "Uhm are you ready to go?" I down my drink and reply "Yah sure am… your place right?" I have to ask because I

wouldn't feel right taking this beautiful girl and showing her where I really live. She'd see what a lowdown loser I really am. Plus, Angel might get jealous. I looked back at Carly

who looks at me rather deeply. I can tell she is feeling a bit tipsy because she says "Sure thing, sweetie. Let's go."

We arrive at her place in no less than thirty minutes. I am surprised she is such a cautious driver, considering how much she just drank. We step inside her apartment and I am

amazed on how nice it looks. I stand there in astonishment while Carly heads to the couch and sits down. She snaps me out of my gaze by saying "Would you like to come and

sit by me…Samantha?" I nod rather dumbly and walk over to her. I sit down and before I have a chance to speak, she has pulled me in for a kiss. "Wow…nice! But…heh…aren't I the one who should be taking the controls?" I ask because I am so used to being the dominating one. "Well you can…if you like.." She leans in licking my neck. "o-okay.." I

start taking off her clothes and once again, mesmerized by her beauty. She is sitting there, half nude before she asks. "Shall we head for the bedroom?" She stands up and looks at me. "Sure, lead the way."

Before I follow her up the stairs, I grab her shirt and take it with me. Hey, I did say I like being in control! I head up the stairs.


End file.
